


More Sides To The Mirror

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Soulmate Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione's been communicating with her soulmate for a while but what does it mean when a handwriting she doesn't recognise appears on the mirror?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Antonin Dolohov
Series: Quinzee's Soulmate Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	More Sides To The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A different soulmate trope this time when I was assigned Soulmates, Hermione/Draco/Antonin in last month's Roll-A-Drabble.
> 
> This one is definitely a throwaway fix but I enjoyed it all the same.
> 
> Thanks to SethWren for betaing.
> 
> Enjoy!

'Hi'

The word appeared on the mirror in a handwriting that Hermione didn't recognise. She hadn't particularly been paying attention to it today if she was completely honest. It had been a few days since her soulmate had last drawn on it and she hadn't really known how to respond to their snake doodle.

She had taken that to mean that they were in Slytherin and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. She liked to think that she was open-minded for the most part but despite the war having been over for a few months now, she found she was still having trouble completely forgiving that house for their part. It didn't help that she had been communicating with her soulmate all this time through drawings on the mirror and they had never once mentioned that they were a Slytherin. She knew that they were probably hiding the truth from her because they were afraid of her judgement, but that didn't make it right.

She moved closer to the mirror now though and ran her fingers over the letters. That wasn't her soulmate's writing. Sure, they mainly communicated in doodles, but they had left notes for each other on the odd occasion as well. This was different though and with a frown she found herself wondering if it were at all possible to have more than one soulmate.

'Hello'. She wrote back as she realised that was the only way that she would be able to figure out what was going on. She'd been communicating with her soulmate since her seventeenth birthday, sending a small message every day and at times it had been the only thing keeping her going. When she had been held hostage and tortured by Bellatrix, knowing that her soulmate would have left her a message on the mirror helped her to pull through.

'What is this?' The next words made Hermione all but freeze as she stared at them. How could someone not know what a soulmate mirror was? It didn't make sense to her, especially when it was something that everyone in her year had been practically obsessed with, especially the girls. Everyone had one, at least as far as she was aware, they did.

'A soulmate mirror'.

Hermione watched the mirror for a while but when no more writing appeared for longer than she was willing to admit, she decided to go back to the homework that she had been attempting to finish. She could already hear her own brain trying to convince herself that she had just been pranked - or worse, her soulmate mirror was faulty.

**

  
  


'Have you been letting someone else use our mirror?' Her soulmate was back, their handwriting as clear as day. At that moment she realised that they had probably received the same messages and must be just as confused as she was.

'No, I think we have a third.'

A third. Even as she wrote it, it felt strange but right. It made sense, almost as if the whole world was falling into place. It excited her as much as it terrified her to know that she not only had one but two people that were tied to her.

'We should meet'

Hermione blinked rapidly as she held her finger over the mirror, considering her answer carefully. She might have felt as though she knew her soulmate, or soulmates now she supposed, but that didn't mean that she even knew who she was about to agree to meet for the first time. All she had to go on was the fact that they  _ might _ be a Slytherin.

'Are you at Hogwarts?' She had to ask. If there was any chance that they were going to meet then it would be a lot easier if they were at school with her. She also reckoned that her anxiety might go down a little if she knew that they were close to her in age.

'The bell tower, before dinner.'

Hermione stared at those words for longer than she would have liked to admit, but who was she to argue with her soulmate? Or at least  _ one _ of her soulmates.

Before dinner, she stood under the bell, holding her arms across her body tightly as she waited to see who would turn up. Briefly, the thought that this could all be an elaborate prank flickered through her mind, and honestly when she saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her she kind of wished that it was.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked as he continued to approach her, holding a mirror in his hand that was identical to her own. It seemed that this wasn't a joke.

"I wish I was," Draco said simply, a sigh escaping him before he held up his mirror.

Hermione looked into his mirror, but all she could see was his face looking back out at her. She wanted to complain loudly but before she could she heard Draco's next words.

"Our biggest problem is our third. I know who it is."

Hermione blinked rapidly. How could he know when they had only just found out that they were each other's soulmates?

"Who?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she actually wanted to know now, but despite a voice in the back of her mind screaming loudly about how she should turn and run, she kept her feet firmly rooted to the spot. She found that she didn't actually want to leave either.

"Dolohov." Draco's reply made her blood turn to ice; that was almost as bad as if he'd claimed that it was Voldemort himself. While she wasn't Draco's biggest fan, she knew that he had only been a suggestible child. Dolohov, however, was an adult and deserved to rot in Azkaban.

"Shit." She whispered. That meant that a part of her would remain in Azkaban indefinitely. She took a moment before she met Draco's gaze.

"Shit is right." He whispered back. At least they were in it together, she supposed.


End file.
